


Rules Are Meant to be Broken

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gruvia - Freeform, Smut, completed work, gray x juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Juvia wanted to show Gray the new dance moves she learned. Only that, no one told Gray it was going to be uncomfortable watching her... strip?Smut Prompt: No touching, no kissing, nothing. I will do with you as I please.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Bits & Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Juvia's Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anon request from tumblr. It got a lot longer than expected so I'm going to divide it into two to three chapters. Hehe

“Does Gray-sama remember the rules?”

Juvia’s distracted voice travelled through the doorway into Gray’s bedroom. She was probably not done preparing. He could still hear rattle noises behind the wall that separated his small bedroom from the rest of his apartment. He heard her too, but Gray didn’t answer. He was busy feeling weird and awkward sitting on a lone chair in the middle of his bedroom. Apparently, Juvia was going to give him a little peek of what the girls have been up to. He heard from the vineyard that the Fairy Tail girls enrolled in some dancing school. What type of dance school? Gray had no clue. He asked Juvia about it but she said it was supposed to be a surprise.

Tonight, when she barged into his apartment, she was carrying paper bags on both arms. Juvia said she won’t be taking too much of his time. That what she was about to show him was some sort of culminating event to put those dance moves she learned to test. Gray wasn’t totally on board on the idea but since Juvia went out her way to prepare something for him, then he’ll sit through whatever she wanted him to sit through. So, despite his loud protests, Gray still agreed to sit back on that wooden chair and wait for the show to begin.

“Gray-sama, did you hear Juvia?”

A shock of blue hair popped out the door frame, hiding the rest of her body behind the wall.

“Yes, Juvia, I heard you.” His thick brows met in the middle. “Now, come out and be done with it already.”

Patience wasn’t really one of Gray’s virtues.

Juvia tentatively stepped out of hiding and revealed a fancy-looking, dark blue satin robe with feather trimmings on the ends of the sleeves and the hem. To Gray’s disappointment, the length of the dress hid those creamy-white legs he never really looked at. Swear! He never stared at those creamy, white thighs where Juvia’s guild mark was stamped permanently. That made him wonder what this dance was all about. And if he was being honest, that tie around the waist of that stupid long robe irritated him.

“No touching. No kissing. Nothing.”

Gray scowled at her reminder. He really wasn’t planning on doing any of those. Huh. _In her dreams_.

The feathers on the hem of Juvia’s robe hummed silently against his wooden floor and he can’t help but stare at the hypnotic swaying of Juvia’s hips. She didn’t walk like that before, did she? It felt like Juvia was deliberately calling his attention to that perfect curve between the back and those nice, round ass- _tushie_! Gray remembered Juvia calling it tushie. Whatever. It’s all covered anyway. By that long-ass robe. His thick brows furrowed and his usual scowl wrinkled his face.

“Can you even dance in that…”

Surprised wasn’t even the best word to describe Gray’s reaction when Juvia sat on the edge of his bed, crossed one leg over the other, and that fancy robe parting to reveal those thighs he swore never to have looked at.

“dress…”

Okay, maybe once. That’s why he knew, okay fine he saw, Juvia had her Fairy Tail guild mark printed there. Or twice, when he accidentally, and he wanted to reiterate that it was accidental, when he caught a glimpse of those legs… at the… ahmmm… guild? Fine! Thrice. When she tore her clothes while fighting. You know what? Who even was counting? And the most interesting question of all, why was Juvia now lying down on her side with one hand supporting her head?

“Juvia thinks it’s this way?” She adjusted her position, not quite sure she got the pose right. “or this one? Oh! Right.”

And the other hand resting so seductively on her hip? Why was she replicating her ‘eat me’ pose she did once at the restaurant? And damn his heart was beating crazy.

It’s just legs you ice-brain. Everyone’s got one!

Gray’s self-reprimand did help a little with that throbbing he wasn’t sure if was coming from his chest or somewhere else he’d rather not think about. Probably, both.

Yes, both. He finally realized when Juvia’s serious stare – bordering sultry – landed on him.

“Ah!” Juvia squealed. “Juvia can’t do it.” She rained fists on Gray’s poor mattress out of her frustration. “Gray-sama is making Juvia nervous.”

Well, you’re not alone, he thought.

“Juvia,” he called out. “Don’t you think if you really want to do this, at least do it properly?”

Juvia stared at him for a few breaths then apologized.

“Gray-sama is right.” She conceded and returned to her original, provocative position.

Gray smiled when grit and determination returned in her blue eyes. Well, of course, he was right. Juvia should at least stick to her character while he was being the nice, obedient boyfriend – no! – _boy who is a friend_ , sitting on the chair like she asked him to. Everybody gotta do their part. And it’s not because he wanted to watch Juvia do some really interesting, some sort of sexy dance. It was just, people should make good on their promises. So, that’s why… Juvia should be responsible in finishing what she said she was going to do. Gray was just helping her out.

“Can Gray-sama please play the music?”

“What?”

“It’s on the table on Gray-sama’s left.”

“Oh.”

Oh, great. Now, she was asking him to move from this really uncomfortable position. The table wasn’t too far but it’d require Gray to get up, which was really hard to do now and would be very embarrassing if Juvia saw. But he had no choice.

Suck it up, _boy who is a friend_.

But he wasn’t going to stand up and embarrass himself. So, the smart ice-make mage moved his chair a little to the side and stretched his arm to reach the rectangular lacrima that produced sounds. He missed at first and earned a weird look from Juvia. He shrugged her off and continued reaching out to start that stupid sound lacrima.

“Gray-sama could _just–_ ”

“ _–I_ got it, okay!”

He rested an arm across his pelvis, making sure Juvia wasn’t suspecting anything. Then, stood up from his seat, walked over the stupid table and hit a fist on the sound lacrima with a loud thud, surprising the water-mage.

“There!”

Then, the first beat of Juvia’s music poured through. Gray returned to his chair throwing an irritated look towards the water-mage lying down on his bed. As the instrumental played on, Gray became skeptical. The music wasn’t sexy at all! So, maybe, this was some kind of a weird dance routine. Gray sighed in relief. He was safe. If Juvia was going to dance with that awfully, non-sexy song then no problem. Geez. What was he so worried about?

Well… this: Juvia lifting one leg slowly while she maintained her position then putting it back down. Were the girls tricked into learning aerobics? The move was oddly following the beat perfectly. Oh. My. Gods. Gray’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a black high heel strapped on her foot.

It was only the beginning of the most uncomfortable night of Gray’s life.

> _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?  
>  _ _I traveled the world and the seven seas.  
>  _ _Everybody's looking for something_

Juvia rolled her head in a circular motion. Slowly. Seductively. Forearms rested on the mattress as Juvia lied on her stomach. Now both legs on the air, the water-mage moved them in opposite directions: one inward and the other outward then vice versa. For some wicked maneuver, Juvia was able to lift her body off the mattress and got on her knees, kneeling on top of Gray’s bed.

Damn. That was definitely hot. No! He was just there to watch, as a support to whatever Juvia was doing… _to him_.

Gray could feel the strange feeling brewing just below his belly. It was new. It was strange. But he heard about it before from the old perverts at the guild, Macao and Wakaba, and the adults like Laxus and Bickslow. They said it was going to be an angry storm that just crashes everything in its way.

Once, when Laxus and Bickslow heard some baseless rumor about him and Juvia dating, they pulled him to a corner and offered to teach him on how the female body works, mostly Bickslow though. Laxus just rubbed it in his face that he was still a cherry boy, whatever that meant. He didn’t understand what the two were yapping about until his innocent, clueless brain caught up on the topic of breasts, thighs and that sweet spot in between. Not so innocent, after all. He remembered how the two disgusting perverts laughed at him when he refused their help and denied the relationship rumor. For some reason, he earned the nickname of cherry boy and it stuck.

But he should stop thinking about those stupid conversations with his pervert comrades and just focus on Juvia who was now tracing her fingers over the side of her neck to the V of her robe down to the belt tying her dress together. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, chest heaving up and down. No, her body was moving up and down.

Damn, that was definitely hot.

Gray shifted in his sit again. But like he said, he was just there to support Juvia in whatever way he was able. So, if right now, watching and enjoying Juvia touch herself was the kind of support she needed, then that he will become. Juvia caught his eyes, held his stare, watching him watching her, as her fingers now rubbed on the edge of her belt. Juvia bit down a giggle when Gray’s jaw dropped at the sight of her fingers pulling the ends of the tie slowly, ever so slowly, until the front of her robe fell open.

Gray was sure his jaw was on the floor now as the satin fabric fell over her shoulders, brushing pass her arms and then landing on the mattress beneath her.

Oh, shit.

By male instinct, his body lurched forward, wanting to see closer. Well, Gray have seen Juvia naked. Oh, that was Juvina. Well, it was the same thing right? Of course, not. Juvia was different. But he maintained that he has seen Juvia half naked. She acquired his stripping habits. He wasn’t proud of that. And in the many months that they lived together, he accidentally, again with emphasis on ‘ _accidentally_ ’, caught a glimpse or two of Juvia out of her clothes. They were living together, of course, it was bound to happen.

Those cases were different because as Gray said they were ahmm… what did people call it? Happy accidents?

This half-naked Juvia in front of him had a different appeal because she was half-naked on his bed, _on purpose_. And now her hands were wandering around her body, touching places Gray would rather do for her. Gray was so jealous.

Wait, what? No. No, he wasn’t jealous. Why would he be?

> _Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you.  
>  _ _S_ _ome of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._

Then, Juvia climbed down the bed. His heart leaped to his throat, making it really hard to swallow. She strutted towards him, slowly, painfully slowly as Gray feasted on the sight before him. Gray sat at the edge of the chair and leaned his back to give extra room for that pain between his legs. Because Juvia in a thin, lace lingerie, which seemed to have failed their purpose of covering the skin, was giving him a hard time. No pun intended.

“J-juvia.” He stuttered but his voice couldn’t be heard over the music. Good. Because truthfully, Gray didn’t know how to follow that lame ‘J-juvia’ stutter. What was he gonna say? Stop? Because that’s definitely the opposite of what he wanted- _er_ … what being a good supportive _boy-who-is-a-friend_ was.

His distracted eyes returned to Juvia who was touching her body as she looked him up and down, gaze turning to something Gray couldn’t believe he’d ever see – _so sensual_. And she wasn’t even trying.

Gray involuntarily jerked back, almost stumbling back his seat when Juvia suddenly approached him, standing so dangerously close. But she didn’t do nor say anything. Instead, she walked around him, trailing a seductive finger around his shoulders.

Damn it!

“Ahmmm… J-juvia. I thought you said… n-n-no touching?”

Not that he was complaining or anything but if she kept doing that then Gray would really embarrass himself. Gray yelped when the woman suddenly leaned over him, shoving his shoulder, hitting his back against the hard chair. Gray’s surprised midnight eyes stared up at her, his gaze slid down the valley between her generous, _generous_ breasts, then back up to her hot blue eyes.

“Juvia can touch but Gray-sama couldn’t.”

“That’s a little unfair, isn’t it?”

A sexy smile touched her lips.

“Juvia doesn’t make the rules.” She said and turned away from him.

And that’s when his eyes drifted to the sexy line of her back down to those nice, round bosso- _tushie_ and his mouth ran dry. Drier than Ajeel’s sand.

“J-juvia,” he visibly swallowed, “can I get a break?”

Because he badly needed water – ice bucket full of freaking water.

* * *

Thank goodness Juvia allowed him a quick break because well, he was honestly thirsty, and he needed some time to breathe and to calm himself down. How he was so worked up about Juvia in that lingerie was baffling. He’d seen women in skimpy outfits before, care of Lucy and Erza and he looked too. Not that he was going to deny that. But Juvia in such a revealing lingerie – it didn’t even bother to cover anything – and deliberately seducing him?

Gray swallowed the glass full of water and poured himself some more. His body never even felt this hot before as if Natsu’s fire just kept following him around. There was that time too, in the public bath, where Juvia just came out of nowhere and was in the bath with him. Totally. Naked. She tried to kiss him then but he froze her in his ice before she started some commotion.

Juvia was such a trouble.

“Gray-samaaaa~” she sang from his room.

Gray grunted. He hasn’t even fully recovered from that public bath memory. Now, he was already calling him back into his room.

“Alright, alright!” He shouted back.

Then, the ice-make mage downed another glass of ice-cold water before he scurried to his room. When he entered his room, Juvia still sat on the edge of his bed, just waiting. She looked up at him, her gaze following Gray as the ice-make mage returned to his designated chair. Not at all any more comfortable.

“Shoot.”

Gray spat out a punchline and threw in a laugh too. But Juvia wasn’t laughing. And it became rather awkward.

Gray cleared his throat.

“G-g-go on...”

Juvia didn’t say another word after she asked the ice-make mage to turn the sound lacrima back on. Which he quickly obeyed so that Juvia could pick up where she left off.

Gray just hoped someone warned him about the next part of the show.

> _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?  
>  I _ _travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something_

Juvia swayed her body to the tune. It was just the start. Gray wasn’t known to be a fidgety fellow but he lost count how many times he shifted in that wooden chair. Especially, when Juvia pressed an innocent finger on the bottom of her lip and pushed it in. Juvia twisted her head to catch his eyes and when she made sure he was looking, the water-mage pulled the finger out of her mouth and traced a sinful path down the valley.

Gray could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his breath started running ragged. He didn’t remember his room being this hot. If he wasn’t feeling so stuck in that chair and his eyes so glued on the girl before him, then Gray would have opened a window or two. But, well, he was stuck. Stuck as a sticky rice.

Because now Juvia continued the sinful trail down a very dangerous path and Gray couldn’t take his eyes off of that. Especially, that sinful finger is reaching down the edge of her…

Oh, shit.

That not-so-innocent finger stopped at the band of her lace panties. And it felt like he was about to swallow a rock.

And when the water-mage, _his water-mage_ , swiftly lost her brassiere, Gray swallowed a freaking boulder.

Juvia threw the lace bra to him. The thin material fell limply on his lap. He then prepared himself to finally see the generous breasts that freaking lace ineptly covered. He looked up from the lace bra and his heart somersaulted when his expectant eyes landed on the water-mage who had her arm shielding the girls. Somehow, it was so much appealing and oddly, more exciting. Thrilling. Would she or wouldn’t she. Oh, the mystery was killing him.

 _And he liked it_.

Gray backed up on his seat when Juvia started to move towards him. Strutting. Steps measured. Hips provocatively swaying. Gray forgot to breathe for a moment. His head fell back to meet her eyes. Slowly, Juvia lowered herself and finally expelled the breath he was holding when the bold water-mage straddled his lap.

Gray parted his lips to breathe some air as Juvia held his gaze captive, fanning his hot cheeks with her warm breath. The skin on her arm grazed his bare chest, hardening the muscles on it. For some reason, he just lost his top somewhere in the house. But who cared about that stupid shirt when the skimpy crotch of her panties were almost, _almost_ brushing against the zipper of his pants.

Uncomfortable quickly graduated to painful.

He let out a laugh that meant to be awkward but turned deep and husky.

“J-j-juvia.” He breathed her name, planting his hands on her thighs, touching soft and warm skin under his palm. He wanted to ask for a break again.

Her blue eyes widened at the heat and Juvia repressed a surprised gasp. She swatted Gray’s hand away with her free one.

“No touching.” She firmly reminded. “It’s against the rules.”

Gray let his arms fall on his side. He wasn’t really sure what Juvia was going to do and the suspense was killing him – if he wasn’t dead yet from Juvia’s close proximity. So, he decided that the best course of action was to stare right to her eyes, those deep blue pools that were pulling him into their endlessness by the second. Even if his whole body became highly aware of her flesh against his. He wondered how she managed to get this close to him and not melt, literally. Usually, she would. This time, she held it together. And this time, she had that solid determination in her eyes that was honestly turning him on. Oops! He wasn’t supposed to feel that way. Gray tried to push what his body was telling him back and concentrate on something that wasn’t forcing his body to react. But that was simply impossible.

All thanks to that conflict he saw in her eyes, however, that Gray had a distraction, welcomed at that. She looked like she was pondering it over, what to do next. Something started to cloud her eyes.

“G-g-gray-s-sama…”

She started stuttering.

“It seems like Juvia mixed up the steps.”

She pulled away from his eyes, gazed drifting in between them as she looked left to right. Gray wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for.

“If you could just let Juvia look for… look for her… ahmmm. Where was it?”

Well, if Juvia could get past her ‘melting thing’ then Gray could definitely get over his shyness.

“Juvia’s top… Juvia threw it towards Gray-sam-mnnn…”

Gray pressed Juvia against him as he locked his lips with hers, opening his mouth over Juvia’s. Juvia could hardly wrap her head around what was happening. She was now his captive not hers, kissing her with so much abandon, so much hunger and so much need that everything around her became fuzzy. Juvia lost the ability to think, to move. Her body instinctively morphed with Gray’s, both moaning at the contact when Juvia dropped her hand that was shielding her breasts. Gray’s kiss turned more aggressive.

Realizing they both needed air to breathe, Gray pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Juvia’s, both forcing air into and outside their lungs.

“G-g-gray-sama… shouldn’t…” Juvia tried to force the words out between pants. “it’s… it’s… against the… rules”

But that mischievous grin played on Gray’s lips. He just couldn’t help it.

“Since when did I…” He tentatively brushed his lips against Juvia’s, playing on that fire that their much aggressive and possessive kiss created earlier. “ever followed the rules?”


	2. Gray's Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Rated 18 content

_“Since when did I…” He tentatively brushed his lips against Juvia’s, playing on that fire that their much aggressive and possessive kiss created earlier. “ever followed the rules?”_

Juvia gasped when Gray cupped her bottoms, feeling his heat against the skin that spilled over the lace panties. But she was rather more surprised with the challenging look he sported when earlier, he was acting quite disinterested. Her contemplation was quickly interrupted by the sliding of his hands under her thighs. She nearly screamed murder when Gray suddenly stood from the chair, lifting her up with him. Juvia threw both her arms around his neck to keep from falling off. The contact forced a moan out of her lips with breasts pressed against Gray’s bare chest. Feeling hot skin to hot skin. She became suddenly aware of the bulge in his pants grinding against the center of her lace panties. Juvia chewed on her bottom lip, her body reacting to the sensual friction with Gray’s every stride. Replaced only by the softness of the mattress against her bare back when Gray dropped her on the bed with a low thud. The old wood and spring sang as Gray moved them to the center of his bed. Hearing clothes rustling, Juvia forced her eyes open to find Gray undo his zipper.

The frown on his face relaxed. Then, his midnight eyes darkened by the searing passion. Juvia’s eyes widened at that realization that Gray lusted over her. It made her heart flutter. She’s never seen that look on him. Never. Juvia pushed herself to meet his gaze but she easily crumbled like a piece of cookie under his intense gaze. Juvia lost that battle. She covered her face with her arms, hiding from his intense gaze. Gray wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed her wrists, pinned them above her head and watch her intently, running his tongue over his bottom lip. The heat reached Juvia’ head, making her feel dizzy. But not enough for her to miss that knowing grin plastered across Gray’s hardened features. Juvia felt a myriad of emotions, heart exploding the moment the ice-make mage leaned down on her and whispered, “You’re mine, tonight.” His voice, a low rubble in her ears. “I will do with you as I please.”

Juvia felt his warm breath against her already flushed skin, just below her ear, the sensitive spot Juvia didn’t even know was one of her weaknesses. She pulled her hands free from his grasp but every time she tried, Gray tightened his hold onto them.

The weird part was it seemed that Juvia liked it.

“Gray-sama...” Her voice came out breathy and a little needy.

Gray traced a sinful trail from the crook of her neck down to the valley of her breasts, leaving little flames in its wake. He removed one hand to roam her body and let the other grip on Juvia’s wrists, keeping her hands hostage above her head. His free hand found her breast, earning a soft moan from the woman. Her reaction encouraged Gray to push his luck. Without warning, Gray dragged one of her breasts into his wet, hot mouth.

“Gray-sama!” she yelped. The unknown intensity forcing her to squirm beneath the man.

He ran his tongue over the hardened nipple, around and across. Juvia screamed. It didn’t stop Gray from his ministrations and did the same thing to her other breast. He looked up at her, at her shut eyes, enjoying the pleasure that flickered on her face. Gray finally let go of her hands; an act which she didn’t seem to notice. He took as much of her as possible into his mouth while his other hand now found the other lonely mound. She jerked her head, the back of it hitting Gray’s mattress. Body convulsing at the new but welcomed sensation. Gray stopped, however, before Juvia could even succumb to that pure hot intensity calling to her. He released her breast with a loud pop and began leaving feather kisses on her belly down to her pelvis and stopped at the band of her panties. Gray let out an exasperated sigh.

“Looks like we haven’t taken care of this yet.”

Gray rose to his knees, sliding his hands from her shoulders, her arms, the curves of her naked body. His eyes followed every inch of what he touched, committing everything to memory. It wasn’t the first time Gray has seen Juvia naked but he never dared to touch. He just didn’t know what he would do if allowed himself to even just be near her. But now, he was free to touch, he was free to claim her, he was free to ravish her.

Gray pushed Juvia’s thighs upwards, parted her knees so he could place himself between her legs. He threw the woman a glance, watching her breathe slowly and heavily through her mouth. He was about to break whatever self-control Juvia still had and Gray knew exactly how.

Gray hooked his arms under her thighs, swinging both her legs over his shoulder.

“Gray-sama?” Juvia’s tone was half-asking, half-moaning. She propped herself on her elbows, to see what Gray was up to; only to collapse right back on the mattress at the jolt of sensation that electrified her entire body. Gray was kissing the inside of her thigh, closer and closer until his lips found her core covered in thin, wet lace.

Juvia’s eyes shut close as she breathed his name; only to let the tension steam out of her body. And she gasped a little too loud when she felt the tip of his nose touch that sensitive spot, forcing her eyes open.

“Gray-sa-ahn.” She yelped as Gray closed his mouth over the lace crotch. Words failed Juvia when Gray started running his tongue over the thin garment still covering her core. Getting it wet, _or wetter_. She could only make sounds she never heard herself before, encouraging the ice-make mage to continue his ministration, taking it a little further. He sucked. He sucked on the sensitive wet skin with a loud sound that lit Juvia’s body on fire. She squirmed, a little movement could help ease out the tension brewing just below her belly. But Gray wasn’t having it. He was the boss. Gray clutched her hip, keeping Juvia exactly where he wanted her.

“Gray-sama… Juvia is… Juvia…”

Juvia screamed without sound. The sheer ecstasy of his lips and tongue on the bare flesh between her legs had Juvia arching her back, peeling her slightly off his mattress. The same intensity that reaped on her body shoved her back down, leaving Juvia to grab a fistful of the sea of blue around her, clutching and pulling the sheet and comforter in her need to… she needed to… Juvia didn’t even know what. She called Gray’s name, restlessly moving her head from side to side, a cloud of steam escaping from her blue waves. She begged him, pleaded with him, the whole time Gray Fullbuster ravished Juvia, strictly for both their pleasures. And Juvia could feel herself about to surrender to the pure white passion Gray was building inside her.

“G-gray-s-ama, Juvia… Juvia is-ah!”

She blurted out, feeling heady, brain turning fuzzy from the hot pleasure. She couldn’t even think, spewing incoherent words and sounds. Until she stopped altogether, body succumbing to that strange feeling clenching below her belly. She opened her mouth but no words came out of it. Her eyes widened in confusion as her body acted and reacted, having a mind of its own. Legs instinctively shut, cutting Gray’s airway. But for Juvia, he’d suffer through anything. He stayed with her until the last wave of her first orgasm relaxed her back unto his mattress. She gasped for air, forcing oxygen into her lungs, eyes half-lidded. Gray took that opportunity to rise to his knees, kneeling between her legs. Slowly, Gray pushed the lace down her legs and on the side. Then, Gray paused to appreciate his masterpiece. Juvia was breath-taking, spread on his bed in her full glory.

“Your damn beautiful, Juvia.”

He watched her lids fly open. A sheet of sweat covered her flushed face, blue waves spread all around her. She was still catching her breath when her eyes grew wide in recognition. The pleasurable sensation slowly faded; replaced by myriad of emotions, rising above them was utter humiliation. Juvia covered her face with her hands, hiding from Gray’s lust-filled gaze.

“Don’t hide from me.”

“J-j-juvia is e-embarrassed, Gray-sama.” She confessed as Juvia slowly come back to her senses. Gray might have given her the first orgasm of her life but Gray hadn’t had the opportunity yet. Juvia glanced at him, worried about the thickening silence that washed over his bedroom.

“Are you nervous?”

Juvia only bobbed her head in response, shielding her face with her hands. Even when Juvia appear so bold in front of him, when it came down to it, when the moment finally arrived, Juvia didn’t understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Juvia thought she was ready for what was about to happen. But now that she was lying on his bed, a moment away from sharing a passionate night with her beloved, Juvia grew worried. It was something Gray expected. Understanding her hesitation, Gray slowly, pulled her hands away from her face so he could look Juvia into her eyes.

“I am too.”

Juvia had this expression in her face, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That confused expression help Gray keep the burgeoning need at bay. He expelled a breath and his body relaxed.

“But this is something I want to do,” Gray dipped his head and placed a tamed kiss on her forehead. Then, he held her gaze with coaxing tenderness, “with you.”

He waited for her response. Gray wasn’t planning to force himself on Juvia if she wasn’t ready for it. But he held on the hope that she was ready to be this intimate with him.

“Juvia wants to do it with Gray-sama, too.”

If the situation wasn’t so dire and so urgent, Gray would have shouted for happiness. But it was. He was about to finally become one with Juvia. Gray pulled his erection out of his boxers, pushing the tight band down his legs and off to the floor. Slowly, he stroked his shaft, noting how Juvia seemed to be enjoying the view. Gray leaned down on her, guiding his rigid length to Juvia’s warm entrance.

“It’ll hurt a little.”

Juvia swallowed a moan as the bulbous head probed at her wet entrance.

“J-juvia will endure it. F-for Gray-sama.”

It took all of Gray’s strength to fight the urge to just slam into her, to shove his aching erection into Juvia’s passage. He had to do it slowly. As far as he was aware, this was Juvia’s first time. He wanted her to feel good and not scar her forever. So, if being gentle was the way with her, then gentle Gray would be.

But it was just impossible, with the way Juvia’s warmth clasped around his shaft. Inch by inch, he could feel Juvia stretch to receive him. Her walls sheathing him, clutching on him. She was so damn tight and that alone made Gray aware that he might finish first long before she could. Gray bit down on his own lip to fight the foreboding eruption until he was fully inside Juvia. Gray stay stilled on top of Juvia, studying the grimace on his woman’s face. He brushed away the tear that wet the corner of her eye. Then, he warned her of his next action, “I’m going to move now, Juvia.” He told her, to which Juvia nodded her understanding. Gray entwined his fingers with hers, pinning her hands above her head.

“You remember the rules, right?” He didn’t even let the water-mage answer. “No touching, no kissing, nothing.” Dropping an octave, Gray whispered his last warning. “I will do with you as I please.”

Then, slowly he moved on top of her, sliding in and out of Juvia’s tight body. When the expression in Juvia’s flushed face changed, Gray picked up his pace. Finding the perfect rhythm as his bed creaked under their combined weight. Her muffled cries only fueling the desire to drive the woman to her peak.

Juvia didn’t even understand how her body knew how to respond to Gray’s blatant move but she met all his thrusts, unashamedly rocking her hips against Gray’s. That seemed to earn groans, curses and strained mentions of her name from her lover. But Juvia was at the losing end, feeling that familiar, powerful culmination about to claim her once again. She tried to free her hands from his, finding the need to prolong the act. But Gray was adamant.

Juvia called out to him between cries – begging and pleading. But those only made Gray’s thrusts more forceful and merciless, feeding the primal hunger that turned Juvia’s lover into an insatiable beast.

Then, she screamed his name, the culmination finally came for her with a force that was more powerful and violent than the first. Soon, he followed after her. His need for her finally exploding into a cosmic end, tearing him a new. Even then, Gray didn’t stop moving, pumping into Juvia with short, sudden thrusts until nothing was left in him.

Gray collapsed on top of Juvia in boneless exhaustion. Both gasped for air as they lay on his bed, a tangled mess of sweat and skin. The fire between them retreating, flickering into a fading euphoria. But Juvia loved every moment of it. More so that it was Gray who she was with, exploring this new territory together.

* * *

**Bonus: Chapter 2.5**

Gray woke up from his deep slumber, rested yet tired. He knew exactly why. He had a vivid recollection of the events of last night, painting a foolish smile on his face. His body was yearning for that same warmth he reveled in last night, the warmth that clung to him twice, thrice, four times. He didn’t even know he had the stamina to last for that long.

Gray extended his arm, eyes still shut close but lips pulled in a wide grin, seeking the bluenette that went to sleep with him last night. But she wasn’t there. There was no warm skin; only the coldness left by her absence. The ice-make mage sat right up, eyes frantically searching his room for Juvia, fearful that last night may turn out as just a dream. He sighed in relief, finding Juvia standing next to his dresser, fixing her hat over her head. The smile he had in his sleep morphed into a frown. Juvia was all dressed, up and ready for the day. Way to spoil his plan. Juvia first met his gaze through the mirror. Then, she spun around to greet Gray with a warm smile.

“Good morning, Gray-sama.” Juvia walked over to the bed and sat at the edge next to Gray.

“I thought we’re past that.”

“Past what?” Juvia distractedly asked, running her tongue over her bottom lip as her gaze drifted down his bare chest, which Gray gladly noted.

“Sama? I distinctly remember you dropping that…” Gray moved closer to Juvia, the white sheet he was covered in dropped to his hip. He noticed the way Juvia bit her lower lip, her hot gaze following the drop of his sheet. The flame in her eyes encouraged him to steal a kiss, “when you screamed my name.” and then another soft brush on the lips, just teasing.

A low moan escaped Juvia’s lips.

“Over… and over,” Gray continued trailing kisses down her neck, “and over… and over again.” Gray’s hands slid down her shoulders and then her arms, pulling Juvia to join him in bed. But Juvia stopped him, placing a hand on the solid plane of his chest.

“Gray-sama, before that…” She left his side to pick something out of her paper bag. Quickly, she returned beside Gray and presented to him something which looked like paper. “Gray-sama needs to fill up Juvia’s report card.”

Gray wasn’t sure if he heard her right. “I’m sorry, what?” So, he asked just in case,

“Juvia’s report card.”

Gray blinked at her. His morning erection falling limp in disbelief.

“Juvia’s dance teacher wants to know if she did things right.”

“Are you out of your mind?” He nearly screamed at her, eyes furrowing into his usual scowl. “I’m not gonna rate how you are in bed!”

“The report is for the dancing. Juvia already told you about this, Gray-sama.”

Gray looked at the insistent water-mage with bewildered eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should be more surprised at the fact that Juvia was actually asking him to grade her dance, which she hadn’t even finished because, well... they ended up doing something else, or how Juvia wasn’t even bothered by it.

“I’m going to go to sleep, Juvia.” He returned to his slumber, covering himself with his white sheet over his head. He lost his morning erection so what even was the point waking up that early?

“Gray-sama.” Juvia whined, kneeling on his bed to shake the sleeping man. “Juvia needs the report card.”

“Go away!”

“But Gray- _sama–_ ”

“ _–I’m_ going back to sleep, Juvia. Leave me alone.”

Juvia puffed a breath of exasperation. She obviously wasn’t going to get what she wanted, the report card. She glared at the sheet-covered ice-make mage. Something she never knew she could do. But after giving herself to him, Gray wouldn’t even do that small favor for Juvia. What a guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I've finally decided: 1. It is impossible for me to write short fics; 2. Let's just keep with the fluff and smut teasing and leave the smut details to the experts. Lol.


End file.
